Ellipsis
by crystalshirazu22
Summary: The night was then silent as a heart slowly broke into a million shards…A love that was once so pure was turned out to be a tragic romance…The heavens the lost ones cried as one as the love once thought to bloom…never came to be at all…


…

**--**

**A/N: Yes you got that right. The title of this fic is: "…". I'm serious…**

**Originally this was the continuation of Chronicles of a Ninja but I was thinking of something else.**

**ALRIGHT ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the song "Here Without You" by Three Doors Down!**

**Pairings: KakaxKure and a hint of SasuxSaku. Those who hate these pairings do not read. I will not tolerate an rude language against these two pairings.**

**--**

…

**--**

_**A hundred days have made me older**_

_**Since the last time I saw your pretty face.**_

_**A thousand lies have made me colder**_

_**And I don't thin I can look at this the same…**_

A silver haired jounin jogged up the rocky path leading to the gates of Konohagakure. Under is mask, he gave a weary smile.

"It's already been long three years, huh?"

He closed his eyes, trying to recapture the smile he almost forgotten.

"I wonder if she'll forgive me…"

He felt a rush of emotion sweep over his eyes as tears slowly made their way out of his uncovered eye.

Too many lies.

Too many fake words.

Too many false hopes he gave her.

He sighed and looked at the gate in atonement, and slowly made his way in.

**_But all the miles that separate,_**

_**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face…**_

--

"How could?! How could you go out to that bastard like he is your…your…!!!!"

A vase made of porcelain smashed against the wall. Some of the former vase's p pieces sticking out of the poor tatami mats. Sounds of struggling could be heard throughout of the apartment. Beer bottles were littered everywhere. Books were thrown out from their shelves but strangely none of its leaves were ripped from neither books' spine.

"He's not important to me! Remember that I never answered him because I love you!!!"

"Liar! You big fat liar!" a man grabbed the woman's wrist and threw her roughly to the table.

Her spine came in contact with the wooden edge harshly. He grabbed her hair and pulled it from behind.

"I gave you everything…I nearly sacrificed my job and status for your sake…"

"B-but…" the woman whimpered pain clearly in her voice.

"Don't you 'but' me in that voice, Kurenai!" he threw her roughly to the floor and stormed out of the battered apartment, leaving a sobbing Kurenai on the floor.

--

"Hatake-san are you ok?" Hokage Tsunade asked as she shuffled her papers in order and arranged them in a neat pile beside her. "Is everything alright?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No ma'am…"

"Good first of all I'm glad that you're back safe and sound here in Konohagakure…"

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama…"

"Second, I want to inform you that Kurenai Yuuhi is currently in the hospital."

"What?!" his heart began to race.

"It's true. She had a fit of depression and almost committed suicide ever since you left-"

"May I be excused to go and see her right now Hokage-sama?!"

"I don't think-"

"Onegai!!!"

Tsunade looked into the Copy Ninja's uncovered eye. She could see the mixed emotions of fear, concern, love, worry, anger, frustration and longing chasing wildly inside of him. Sighing, she finally nodded to approve of his request and the jounin left the Hokage Tower for the hospital.

"Kurenai…"

--

"Kakashi, wait!!!" a female voice desperately called out to him, clutching the small backpack she was hurriedly carrying, "I'm coming with you!!!"

Kakashi didn't look back at her but instead he just kept on walking towards the village's gates in an annoyed silence.

All of a sudden…he stopped.

"Kakashi? You ok? Is there something wrong?"

"Stop this Kurenai…"

"Huh?"

The silver haired jounin swiftly turned around-

Kurenai stumbled into the ground, eyes all watery as her hand gently held the cheek where he punched her hard.

"K-kakashi…?" she fearfully asked, dreading what ever may come next.

"I don't wanna see your face ever again. Understand?"

Kurenai's eyes widened in shock at his statement, "H-huh? W-what are you talking about?"

"I've had enough of this…our fights…excuses…all the hurts are just simple too much for me to handle…I really thought I could finally settle with you but…I overheard you accepting Asuma's proposal…"

Kurenai gasped, "Y-you heard…? You heard what we-?"

"That…is…ENOUGH!!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH GET IT?!?! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!!!!!! AND YES….I HEARD YOUR PATHETIC YES TO ASUMA'S PROPOSAL!!!!!!" tears started to well up in his eye, "GODDAMMIT!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR ME!!! TALK ABOUT BAD TIMING!!! I WAS ABOUT TO PROPOSE TO YOU THAT TIME!!"

Kurenai trembled at his words but opened her mouth to speak, "But-!"

"I told you not to say 'but-!' in that stupid voice to me!!!! I tried to impress you…to please you…Yes…I admit that I do love you so much…but now…" he shook his head, "Forget it…You'll never understand…" he quickly turned his heel and left the gates.

Kurenai immediately got up and tried to follow him, to talk to him but…he was already gone…out from her sight.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still in my lonely mind…**_

He was in the hospital walking towards her ward.

"The nurse said she was in Suite 99…"

He sighed as he knocked on the suite's door and a faint voice said, "Come in…"

He gulped and thought, "This is it…" and opened the door.

What met him was that cigarette smoking guy talking happily with his woman.

_Damn…she seems happy with Asuma…_

Kurenai looked up and frowned, "Oh…you're back…"

Those words really stung him hard like a bee's stinger on a hot summer's day but it was miracle that he still mustered a smile.

"Yeah, Can I have a minute?"

Kurenai looked at Asuma and said kindly, "Leave us please?"

Asuma nodded and ruffled her hair, "Anyway, its about time for me to meet up with my team for training. Take it easy ok and I'll be back to check on you later! Ja!" and then he left.

"So…how are you?" Kakashi asked, breaking the ice between them as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

Kurenai looked at him straight and replied flatly, "I'm ok. Why'd you ask?"

"Tsunade said…" he began but stopped, "…nevermind…"

His eyes suddenly caught the bright gleam of silver. After taking a moment to register the object he found out that the thing he saw was a sterling silver ring on her finger. Kurenai seemed to have notice his gaze.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"…"

"Asuma gave it to me a few days ago-"

"And you accepted his hand in marriage…" Kakashi bursted with sarcasm in his voice like poison, "Wow…why am I not surprised?"

"Kakashi…"

"And to think…I came back for you…only for you…" tears fell down his eyes.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry but-"

"I know…" he got up silently, "Here…It's your 'wedding' gift…" he threw a small tattered black box on her lap. "Good-bye…"

"Kakashi-!" she said hurriedly.

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream you about you all the time.**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams…**_

"You never knew how much I missed you…I keep on dreaming about you…YOU KEPT ME ALIVE!!!!" he yelled furiously, letting out all his pent up feelings to her.

"Kaka-!" as she was about to gently hold his hand, he slapped it away in anger.

"You're the reason I came back here…and here I am finding out that my GIRLFRIEND IS GETTING' MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!"

Suddenly he felt her slender arms wrap around him and being brought down to a gentle warm embrace. He could hear her heart beating in the same tempo as his. If only he was in his sane mind, he would be enjoying this hug. Even daring to start nuzzling her chest!

But…

"…you slutty bitch…"

Frustration, anger and jealousy getting the better of him, he pushed her away in the roughest way possible and glaring at her, hating this woman from inside and out.

"I-I'm sorry….!" She tried to apologize.

"LIAR!!!" he spat, piercing her heart the way she did to him. "I WON'T BELIEVE YOUR HALF-HEARTED LIES ANYMORE!!!!" he ran way slamming the door behind him.

Kurenai stared at the door in aghast and down to the tattered box.

_**And tonight…**_

_**It's only you and me….**_

A swift flash of light…

Thunder illuminating a metallic sharp object…

An evil cackle rambled through the night…

Vermillion liquid staining one's clothes…which is slowly seeping away the life giving liquid…

A fountain pen scribbling on scroll with the use of blood as ink to send off a final message to the world of the living…

_**The miles just keep rolling**_

_**As the people leave their way to say hello**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated**_

_**But I hope it gets better as we go…**_

"I wish you…happiness…with Asuma…"

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind…**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time.**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**You're still with me in my dreams…**_

_**And tonight girl**_

_**It's only you and me…**_

Sakura accompanied Kurenai out of the hospital as she was finally admitted out of the hospital later that night.

"Kakashi-sempai visited you this afternoon?" the pink haired medic kunoichi exclaimed happily.

Kurenai nodded to her friend. She then looked down at the ring on her finger which was replaced by a 24-karat gold band with the words _'Suki da yo, Kurenai…Shindu hondo suki…'_ engraved on the surfaced with his own fine calligraphy.

"Wow!!! So romantic Kurenai nee-chan! He gave you that?"

Once again, Kurenai nodded, still gazing the beauty of the ting, reflecting on what had just happened.

_**Everything I know**_

_**And anywhere I go**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love…**_

"You know you are very lucky to have Kakashi as a lover! Sasuke-kun is always on missions and we hardly see each other since I also have hospital duties though we always try hard to find time. But Kakashi is different…! He really tries hard to have time for you that he almost lost his position as the head captain of the Jounin ANBU Squad just to be with you when you go sick with pneumonia last time!" she twittered.

She didn't notice the startled look on Kurenai nor see that her friend stopped dead on her tracks.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, I'm over here!!!" Sasuke was waving at his fiancée from the distance. He seemed flustered yet happy to finally have a night with her.

Sakura turned to look at Kurenai, "I better get going! Good luck on you two!" she went straight into Sasuke's arms giggling as the latter got locked in a fiery kiss.

Kurenai was hit hard in the face on the realization. She was a complete fool all along. Kakashi was telling the truth to her yet she totally ignored him!

"Arigatou, Sakura…" she whispered as she swiftly ran to her love's apartment.

_**And when the last one falls**_

_**When it's all said and done**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love…**_

We finally see Kurenai in front of her love's apartment door. She took out the spare key from under the mat and proceeded to unlock the door's lock frantically.

"Kakashi??? Are you ok sweetie? Don't worry honey, I'm-!"

She stopped dead in her tracks unable to believe what she was seeing…

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams…**_

Kurenai ran to her lover's side, holding up his cold, bloodied body in her arms. Kakashi is in a terrible mess. His head protector and face mask were taken off. His clothes were torn in various places and blood could be seen everywhere. Two long kunais were in embedded on both of his wrists. The whole apartment was stained by blood.

The letter of his was writing disappeared beneath the mess fated to be read in another time.

"Kakashi! Please wake up…! I refused Asuma! Can't you see?! I want to be with you, to be your wife who will love you until we both grow old...please wake up…!"

She sobbed heavily and buried her face on his neck.

"I LOVE YOU KAKASHI HATAKE!!!!! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The night was then silent as a heart slowly broke into a million shards…

A love that was once so pure was turned out to be a tragic romance…

The heavens the lost ones cried as one as the love once thought to bloom…never came to be at all…

_**And tonight girl**_

_**It's only you and me…**_

FIN

--

**A/N: So how was it??? Please review and spread this fic to all you know!!!!**

**KUDOS!**

**PeTaLz ShIrAzU**


End file.
